


Taken Care Of

by Doodler



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Being Honest and Direct and Comfortable with Themselves, Guest Cow, Guest Horse, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pair Bonding Kinda Love, Uneventful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no longer tentative, exciting or passionate. But something else could be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

Staring at a particularly chubby milk cow, Esca suddenly realised with a jolt, that they've been living on this farm for a long time now.

Well, you couldn't exactly say 7 years together was like a lifetime, but life on a farm did seem repetitive.

Day after day they woke each other up and went about their duties--sometimes puffy eyed, all because some horse Esca fondly petted wasn't happy about starving till proper day rise--Esca handling all the farm animals, Marcus handling everything else, Esca included. And the farm had rewarded them well, animals included, by duplicating themselves. Sometimes too much. So they sold some when there were too many. It's no longer a struggle having enough food to eat, nor a worry getting through cold hard winters, like the one they're having right now.

"Oi, you," Esca shook his head clear of the messy thoughts and turned towards the cow--his cow, "you've had enough grass today. My arse is freezing. Let's go home."

She stared back with accusing eyes and chewed.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. It's no good freezing me to death. You'll probably be slaughtered by Marcus if he knew you were the one that dragged me behind. All the others have no problem heading home on proper schedule," he gestured vaguely towards the small herd ahead, "See? Let's just go."

The walk home was uneventful, sunset, cold air, blowing wind, the usual.

The contents inside their house was constant as well, Marcus, the stove, Marcus, their desk, Marcus, their stools, the usual.

Marcus glanced at the doorway when Esca shuffled inside, careful not to let the wind in, and said in a muffled voice, "back early huh," And before Esca could peel his winter coat off himself he was engulfed in a hug several sizes too large.

"Wait a sec you big oaf," laughing, Esca tried to resist, "let me take this coat off first. It's probably frozen hard."

"That reminds me of something," Marcus pulled a stool out of nowhere and sat down contently, the other hand still firmly around Esca's waist and limbs, effectively preventing him from moving an inch, “it’s our day. We should get some other things taken care of... Nice and hard."

"That could wait," Esca pulled on Marcus's hair, "Let go."

"Could not," came Marcus's voice somewhere around his chest, somehow more muffled than muffled.

Esca narrowed his eyes, and pulled Marcus's chin up.

The handsome face before his eyes seemed just a little bit too red, eyes just a little bit too misty. He pressed his forehead upon the other's, and groaned, "Oh Marcus, you didn't just get yourself a fever."

"Did not," Marcus smiled. Not even guiltily.

"I can't believe this. You're not even the one getting wind-swept outside till it's fuckin' seven o'clock. Come on, you need rest," Esca patted Marcus's cheek and pulled, which didn't seem to get his attention.

He sighed and changed tactic, sweeping down on Marcus's lips with a light peck, "Come on! Let's just get you into bed," which did get his attention.

Marcus finally let go, and happily followed the other man into bedroom.

"I realise you're not quite yourself now," Esca murmured, putting Marcus to bed and pulling his coat and socks off, which proved to be a harder task than he had anticipated. Panting, he complained, "Lift your right leg! You sound like a 8 year old, y'know?"

The 8-year-old simply nodded and smiled happily. And pulled Esca on top of him.

"Wait...!" Esca tried not to collapse on Marcus, and after a struggle that lasted merely half a minute, failed awkwardly. He lied there on his stomach, panted frustratedly and groaned, "I don't even know where the hell you get that kind of strength when you're on a fuckin' fever!"

“Am not. I'm just hotter than usual."

"You mean you're warmer than usual."

"No, I mean hotter."

Esca gave out a laugh. "Okay then. Show me what you've got."

"It's not like you haven't seen all of me, already..." Marcus's deep voice rumbled somewhere around his neck, "I want to fuck you today."

Esca raised an eyebrow in amusement, "sure, if that's what you want, and if you could manage."

“What are you talking about, of course I could manage,” Marcus tried and failed to pull off a hurt puppy face, his eyes gleaming with mischief, “but if you want proof it’d break my heart not to give them to you...”

After buckets of swearwords and a small struggle where one of them might have been tickled just a little bit too long without being let up, Esca finally pulled himself up on top triumphantly, “Now.. who’s on top?”

“Noooo... Wait!” Marcus stammered through laughing tears, “Alright I yield, I yield… ahhh stop it!”

Laughing and panting with exhaustion, Esca kept his hold on Marcus with body weight on both elbows, taking in full view of the man underneath him. Marcus's chest was rising and falling with out of breath laughter, all relaxed muscles and loose limbs with a light sheen of sweat.

Marcus had been a gorgeous young lad when they first met, and now on top of that he was oozing with maturity. As big a guy as Marcus was, there’s something strangely soft and warm about him that Esca can’t quite pinpoint—It’s almost like vapour wool mixed with solid sunshine—the certainty that this man would guard him with all his life, and that he would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

Esca let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finally loosened his hold, and reached out to fetch oil, "Let's get you warm first."

"I am!" Marcus protested.

"Not enough for this," Esca laughed, pouring some oil into his palm, “you’re still half a patient."

They explored each other, with fingers.

Each scar, each wrinkle, every inch of skin.

Over the years Esca had become familiar with every bit of Marcus, inside and out. Where he liked to be kissed, what his subtle signs of pleasure were, and every one of his secret fantasies—it had took quite an amount of persuasion and soothing on his part to get Marcus to cough up honestly. He still remembered with glee and adoration, the look on Marcus’s face when he’d offered to be fucked. His whole body had tensed up, face fuming red, gaze fixed firmly upon his toes, slightly trembling uncontrollably, as if he thought Esca was going to taunt him or make fun of him—which, Esca made sure to wipe off Marcus’s mind with something else, repeatedly.

As for himself, well, Esca hadn’t exactly been subtle about what he wanted, ever.

But all the same, he was happy and not entirely surprised when Marcus turned out to be slightly submissive and strongly eager to please, when it comes to sex. It was just what they needed, when Esca wasn’t secure enough about not being the one in charge, while Marcus wasn’t secure enough about being the one asking.

He had took the lead back then, mostly holding Marcus down and riding him, before going on to fucking him with care, until much later they were both comfortable enough for both.

Esca rode him. Slowly.

They had gone past the passionate love making phase and into a more slow-paced and sensual one. It’s no longer fireworks exploding at the end of a tunnel, but fondness and love slowly budding and bubbling, until neither could hold the amount in any longer.

They snogged.

“Don’t wanna get up.” Marcus squinted at him through heavy lidded eyes and murmured sleepily.

“Of course you don't, hot man,” the corner of Esca’s mouth twitched, “Don’t worry,” he lowered himself and gently kissed Marcus on the forehead, “I’ll take care of you.”

Marcus blinked, closed his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a story where sex was scheduled beforehand instead of spontaneous, and where physical arousal came before desire--as in the pair-bonding kind of love, because I don't get to see them enough... But it just shrivels. I wish I could pour my brain out into some magic processor and have stories flying out like from copy machines.
> 
> See here for reference: http://moderntantra.blogspot.com/2014/01/lust-romance-and-pair-bonding.html


End file.
